


On Your Knees For Me, Boy

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Age Play, Bisexuality, Calming down, Collars, Comfort fic, Comforting, Control, D/s, Daddy/boi, In Public, Kneeling, M/M, Mummy/boy, Obedience, Polyamory, Subspace, concealed places, finger-sucking, gentle touching, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: After he gets a fright, the most comforting place for Alex is kneeling at his master's feet.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	On Your Knees For Me, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the story_works March Comfort Fic Challenge 2020.

Alex was aware of nothing more than the cold air constrasting with the warmth coming from Greg's body as he knelt before him. He was dimly aware of the hard bricks under his knees, but he'd mostly tuned that sensation out. They'd been here for, well, Alex didn't really know. Subspace tended to make time work differently. 

It's not that he'd got upset. He'd just been trying to make his way back to Tim when someone came crashing into him, shoving him out of the way and into a wall as they'd stumbled past, spilling their drink. Alex had been too scared to hang around in case he got yelled at and scampered off, not sure where he was going until he ran into Greg, who said nothing except to annouce that he was going for a smoke as he brought Alex along with him, swept up in his arms. Greg led him down beside the house, where it was dark and quiet and then he had said those six words that made Alex shiver. 

"On your knees for me, boy," Greg had growled, a hand gently pressing Alex's head down. 

Alex folded automatically, his body so used to this position, he now craved it. He loved this place. This position. His focus narrowed. The party and all its noise went on elsewhere, outside of his attention. Mostly he could just hear the click of a lighter and then smell Greg's cigarette, followed by Greg's slow breathing. They were, at that moment, the calmest things in the world to him, and Alex needed them. 

Greg touched his head gently, just being a reassuring presence as Alex began to settle into subspace. He didn't need to be told what position to kneel in anymore. When Greg said kneel, this was how he did it. Sitting on his heels, head down, eyes closed, hands resting gently on his thighs. Waiting. Slowing his breathing, now that he was safe.

"One of the bigger boys being a pest, hey?" Greg said as he stroked his hair.

Alex nodded. It was so stupid to react that way. He knew it. But he couldn't help it. There were plenty there far drunker than he was, and he knew better than to get in their way. He'd never been a fighter. Alex had always run away instead. 

"Aww, poor baby. Don't worry, I'm here now. You just kneel and calm yourself down, boy. That's what I'm here for," Greg said.

"Thank you, Daddy," Alex said as loudly as he dared, nuzzling Greg's hand. 

Gentle silence took over then. Alex needed to be still, and he took comfort from Greg's touch. He needed the silence, because that's how he let himself finally sink into subspace, feeling the way it brought him peace and calm in a way nothing else did. He stopped thinking when he was in subspace. The only thing he focused on was his master. 

"I think you need your collar, boy," Greg said, pulling it out from his trouser pocket. It was just a simple black leather collar, but it had been worn to the point where it was soft and pliable, and Alex loved that Greg could carry it around with him like this in a way that wasn't obvious to anyone else. 

He shivered as Greg leaned down and secured his collar around his neck. Finally, everything felt right. Greg's ownership clung to his neck, and he could simply be his submissive now, and not worry about anything else. It was quite a bold move in public, though, to be fair, one that most people probably wouldn't be surprised by if they saw it, if Alex was being brutally honest with himself. But then Greg was tugging gently at the ring attached to the front of his collar and Alex gazed up at him with adoring eyes. 

This was one of the most comforting places to be. Nothing was being asked of him. He just had to kneel for him. He didn't take his eyes off him as Greg gently lifted his chin and gently probed his mouth with his thumb. Alex sucked gently, slowly, keeping his hands on his knees. 

"Hmm, you always look so good with your mouth full," Greg said, eyes smiling as he looked down at him.

Alex didn't reply. Didn't think he was meant to. That wasn't the point of it. He just enjoyed the noises Greg was making as he sucked on his thumb, and then eventually his fingers, appreciating having something else to fill his mind. What Alex really wanted was his cock, but if Greg wasn't in the mood, Alex would have to just make do with his fingers instead. 

Alex didn't know why he found this so comforting. Perhaps it was just getting out of his anxious brain for a while. The finger-sucking, too, had become calming in its own way. Alex thought it was because it meant he was serving his master, and that worked in a way that simply calming himself down by sucking his own thumb didn't work. Alex had always been very service-oriented anyway. Perhaps that was it. 

Whatever the reason, this lasted until Greg was done, cigarette squashed underfoot. Alex felt such longing when he pulled his fingers away, but they were replaced by Greg fastening a leash to his collar and pulling him close.

"Come on, boy, time I took you home, I think. Come on, get up," Greg said.

Alex stood, subspace making his posture one of subservience as he kept his head bowed. He could feel very clearly the way Greg was keeping him close, the leash wrapped tight around his hand. Alex did not expect to be kissed, though, and it was the kind of kiss that, to Alex, spoke more of Greg's protectiveness, his fierceness, that if anyone had dared touch his boy, he'd go and defend his honour, and that was exactly the kind of kiss Alex needed as he melted into his arms. 

Greg just gently stroked his face with his hands once he was done. "Feeling better now?" 

"Yes, Daddy," Alex said. 

Greg smiled. "Do you need to go home to Mummy tonight?" 

Alex nodded slowly. "Yes, Daddy."

"Do you need me to take you home?" Greg said, a hint of seriousness in his voice.

Alex hesitated a moment. Part of him really didn't want to leave Greg's side just yet, but it didn't seem fair to make him drive all the way to Chesham and back, just because he was being a clingy little boy. 

"I'll take that as a yes, then, since you can't seem to decide. Subspace got you bad, didn't it?" Greg said. 

Alex nodded. "Not ready yet, sorry, Daddy."

Greg pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Alright, but you'd better be up by the time we get home, alright? Come on, let's go, this party's got too boring now."

Alex couldn't disagree as Greg moved away from the wall, leading him along with the leash like a lost little puppy through a side gate and out to Greg's car. Everything would be alright now, of that Alex was certain. 


End file.
